Keep Your Lips Sealed
by akiko-dono
Summary: Teal'c has a way of reading Jack like no one else can, no matter how clueless he may seem...S&J with a bit of Teal'c matchmaking, if you can believe that...


Ever since he'd joined the team, Teal'c had been earning the trust of both Colonel Jack O'Neill and the Major Samantha Carter. After about two missions he had succeeded with flying colors, but the personal level was something he definitely had to work on. The terminology in every day conversation of the Tari baffled him. Why was calming up incorrect terms when calming down was fine? What was the meaning of shake a leg? How does a cat come out of a bag when it was never in one? Such mysteries he could never explain.

But when it came to how Jack and Sam looked at each other, Teal'c had never been sharper. They had just returned to the SGC, after having once again saved each other with milliseconds to spare on the other side. Jack and Teal'c headed for the locker room as Sam decided to wait her turn. The look Jack got on his face was enough to tell even a Jaffa that something was up. As they changed, Teal'c talked to his friend.

"Colonel, what makes you look that way?"

Jack examined himself in the mirror on his locker door. "Well, I've got my mom's eyes, dad's chin, but they gray hair's mine."

Teal'c raised his eyebrows as Jack realized all this meant nothing to him. "Never mind, Teal'c, we'll get there."

"Physical appearance is not to what I was referring, Jack O'Neill. You looked different at Major Carter just now. When she left."

Jack's eyes widened slightly as he noticed that Teal'c probably could see he lo--...cared about Sam more than he should. And if Teal'c could see it...that meant everyone else could, too...

"Jack, you have not yet answered my question."

Jack closed the door to his locker and packed his bag for home. "Teal'c, you understand the theory behind keeping your lips sealed, don't you?"

Teal'c sat down on the bench next to his friend, his silence explaining everything.

"Then this is one of those things that you don't tell anyone. The Major and I...okay, well I'm not so sure about that but...I kinda have a few more feelings for Sam then I let on to everyone else."

"What feelings?"

Their eyes met as Jack realized, "I think you already know what feelings I'm talking about, Teal'c. You were married, weren't you?"

Teal'c nodded and Jack continued. "Like that. I think."

Teal'c smiled. "Is that a problem, Colonel O'Neill?"

"Well, you see, there's this rule for the SGC saying that people who work here can't really...be together."

"I am aware of this, O'Neill."

"So why do you still have that glint in your eye?"

"Because does not the rule only apply to those relationships which they discover, Colonel?"

Jack shook his head once and smiled to himself. "You surprise me sometimes, Teal'c. You know that?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind...I'm gonna go see her, okay?"

"Until later, Colonel."

"Thanks, Teal'c."

Jack shook himself once he left the locker room, obviously in shock. "I can NOT believe that I just had that conversation with Teal'c. Life amuses me sometimes..."

Sam came out of her office and felt her head, still sweaty from the mission. The minute she'd started to head for the locker room, Jack invited himself into her office. They needed to have a talk.

Sam entered the locker room to see Teal'c ready to leave. "Sorry, Teal'c, I didn't know you were still here, I'll wait."

"Are you alright, Major Carter?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Colonel O'Neill has just departed and you look saddened. Do you wish to see him?"

Sam was taken aback. "You know, I'm just gonna change in my office, okay?" she turned to leave.

"Major Carter?"

"What, Teal'c?"

"Whatever he has to say, listen to him."

She left with a nod, headed straight for her office. She had her clothes, so why not change in her office. She closed the door behind her and stood in the corner next to her file cabinet, away from the window. Jack was about to open his mouth when she pulled her shirt over her head.

Jack knew he should say something, but instead he sat in the chair behind him and enjoyed himself for a small amount of time. Unfortunately, before he could reveal his presence, as any gentleman would do, Sam looked behind her. When she realized the eyes she felt on her back belonged to the Colonel, she nearly screamed.

"COLONEL!"

"Carter! I uh...sorry, I was gonna say something but you were--"

Sam held her shirt in front of her chest as the Colonel examined her shoulder, finding her bra falling. "Strap, Carter."

"Sir! Would you please leave?"

Jack didn't move, nor show any sign of intending to, so Carter yanked her shirt over her head and proceeded to stand straight in front of the Colonel.

He stood. "Something wrong, Carter?"

The fury at his impotence overcame her as she moved to slap him across the face. Jack caught her hand, only angering her further. She moved her other hand to finish what the other started, finding Jack one step ahead of her once more. Their eyes locked, and he watched with relief as the anger faded from hers. She was intoxicating on a normal day, but now... so close to him...not knowing what he was doing he moved his head to hers and kissed her lips.

At first she wasn't sure how to react at what she'd wanted for years on end. But as he slowly caressed her mouth with his tongue, she let her hand sneak into his hair, fully enjoying every minute they were together. Jack let his hands drop to her waist, his hand slipping up her shirt slightly. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped as Sam pulled away.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. All I understand is how right that felt."

She was taken aback by how easily the words rolled off his lips, but she came back to her senses soon enough. "But what about--"

"I don't care about the rule. All I care about is being with you. Because I finally admitted to myself that I love you. So just...say you want to be with me, too."

Sam let herself smile, her eyes reflecting the want in his. "Actions speak louder."

And there they were, holding each other despite their circumstances. Sam was in half fatigue, half casual, Jack his trusty T-Shirt and jeans, but the only thing that mattered was how satisfying the taste of each other was. All they were was wrong, but they didn't care. Love is more important than rules, don't you think?

The only one who saw any of this scene was one man who walked by Major Carter's window during it. Teal'c smiled to himself, as he now understood what it meant to keep his lips sealed.


End file.
